


Exalt's End [CTF]

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Absorption, Assimilation, Cock Transformation, Cock Vore, F/F, Incest, Intersex, Snuff, Transformation, ctf, cum transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grima has won. Robin, as his vessel, designs to steal Lucina's exalted blood for herself by merging her into a new cock. All Robin needs is Lucina's body. What happens to her soul is another matter.





	Exalt's End [CTF]

“Now you’re mine, baby dear!” Grima roared. A blast of fell energy exploded from her outstretched hand, knocking the air out of Lucina’s lungs as she flew backwards into the stone wall behind. Something held her there, an unseen force forcing her whole body still while Robin strutted towards her. The corrupted tactician’s long white hair flitted around her in a cyclone of magical energy as she neared, sending shivers down Lucina’s spine while she struggled and despaired. Glimpses of death crossed her vision, all her friends who sacrificed their lives just to get here. It only ignited her spirit as she yelled in defiance.  
  
“I…I can still stop you! Nrrg!”  
  
Robin was close now, her huge breasts emerging from her robes, inches away from Lucina’s small heaving chest. “Poor child” she cooed. “Was mommy too rough I’m so sorry.” She manipulated her magic to hold Lucina’s head completely still while she stroked her navy-blue hair. “Don’t fight it. I’m doing what’s best for the both of us.”   
  
Gritting her teeth, rousing all her strength, Lucina roared tearfully while staring into Robin’s gleaming red eyes, trying to find a trace of her mother’s soul trapped within. “Robin! Robin, listen to me! This isn’t who you are!”  
  
Suddenly Lucina’s world was enveloped in the searing pain of fire, a deathly purple ignition that burned her body and blinded her vision. She screamed in pain as the fire engulfed her armor, then her undergarments, and finally her flesh. But while the flames ate away her clothes, her hair and skin were physically untouched. And as quickly as it came, the fire disappeared. With Lucina’s vision restored, she could see that Robin had also disrobed somehow. The pearly smooth skin of her body captured the sunset over the Dragon’s Table perfectly, shadowing her hips and her huge but firm breasts, the very tits she suckled as a baby.  
  
“I’ve waited so long for this, Lucina” Robin taunted, “Waited so long to feel your sexy young body against this mortal shell.” ` Fiercely, she began to assault Lucina’s tiny breasts with her fingers, roughly pushing her fingers over Lucina’s nipples while biting her neck, raking the skin with sharp canines.   
  
Amidst the strange terror of Robin’s violent groping, Lucina felt something grip her heart when Robin bit her. She felt her head throb once with thundering pleasure, a spike of magic that wracked her body, causing her to moan in pleasure. And then her senses began to dull. The scent of sweat and blood, of Robin’s wet pussy juices dripping from her thighs, of the cold afternoon air, began to fade. Her vision dimmed a little, but not completely shutting out Robin’s hungry jaws sucking on her neck.   
  
Everything began to fade except her heartbeat and the tactile nerves all over her skin. Every touch felt so good, from the rock rubbing on her back to the breath escaping her lips, all amplified by the magic now spreading within her body from the sensual, venomous bite of Grima’s corruption. Lucina could feel Robin’s waist, then her plump ass, and her rippling thighs, as they merged together. She panicked, but unseen chains kept her body stock still. Her vision was clouded red from a loud throbbing sensation overwhelming all her being. She tried to breath, but her chest wouldn’t move, quivering with the tide of Robin’s fell magic mutilating her body. Despair took her next. She reached for her neck, desperately trying to choke herself, end it all before Grima could torture her further. Her eyes teared in sheer mortal terror. She needed to deny Grima her last victory before she was devoured, if on only she had the Falchion to slit her own expanding throat, but her body betrayed her further. Robin had absorbed her legs completely.   
  
With a torrent of purple flame, Robin put her hands over Lucina’s arms and bean to massage them seductively. The pain of fire on flesh sent both of them into delirious writhing ecstasy. Their senses combined ever further as their nerves connected at the waist. Lucina heard an echoing whisper in her mind while the flames engulfed her torso.   
  
“Lose those useless arms, exalt,” it said. Her mind screamed in volumes that would shatter the air. But nothing could escape her stiffening lip. Her airway melted and shifted into a piss hole. Lucina felt her breasts grow, her nipples leaking milk, pumping fluids while sending waves of pleasure that pounded the walls of her brain like the growing, throbbing sensation now becoming a heartbeat, the heartbeat of Robin. Her blood emptied into Robin’s body, and it sent her into a mania of self-loathing, which broke her mind further. She cried silently, her mouth refusing to move, locked open in a permanent slit, leaking saliva in a hanging drool.   
  
Tears, milk, and saliva splattered across the rock of the Dragon’s Table while Robin moaned, stroking Lucina’s throbbing body with both hands. The merging was progressing steadily. Lucina was already just a torso jutting from Robin’s waist. She could feel Lucina’s struggles down to the milk dripping from her nipples as they emptied it all out to make room for fell dragon cum.   
  
Lucina’s hands began to melt into her own neck, the muscles and bones liquifying into a fleshy pink goo that went limp before solidifying and assimilating into her own cockflesh. Her arms followed, sinking into her breasts and turning into more breast milk to eject from her sagging tits. The pressure escaping her breasts warmed Lucina’s panic into a semi lucid daze. She wondered about her breasts, how the pulsing, rocking rhythm of Robin’s stroking felt so good, about how strange it felt to be without arms, how she’ll never again hold a sword.   
  
Folds of scrotum emerged to envelop her breasts, smoothing over her nipples. Lucina tried to look down but couldn’t bend her neck over to witness her breasts finally becoming testicles. They sunk down to where her crotch, her pussy, used to be. Then she tasted cum welling up deep inside her throat, and the changes picked up speed.   
  
More purple fire graced her body, her shoulders turning into mush, the thickness of her neck solidifying into a throbbing, pulsating shaft of slick, veiny cockmeat. Besides her mouth, Lucina’s face remained intact, displaying her lustful insanity to the dead world she failed to save. Her mind was quite gone now, backed into a corner of herself dominated by one pulsing, consuming need to cum by Robin’s will.  
  
“Almost there” Robin cooed into her ear, bending over her new cock with a sadistic smile. “Your exalted bloodline is joined with mine now. With all of this power, we will sow the seed of oblivion across this realm and beyond. Doesn’t that sound so hot, dear daughter? Don’t you want to tie up all your loose ends and give in to me?”  
  
Robin turned around, and Lucina laid her eyes on a naked Severa, chained to the cliffs, red ponytails frayed, raging as she pulled at chains buried in the cliff face behind her in a desperate struggle to escape. This knocked Lucina back into the cold, dark reality of her body. She renewed her struggle, wriggling with the last ounce of control she could muster, causing Robin to moan deeply.   
Suddenly, Severa’s eyes went blank. She slumped over as if dead. Robin steadily walked forward as more purple fire puffed over Severa like a blanket before quickly dissipating. The red-haired swordswoman woke up a zombie, staring lustfully, vacantly into Lucina’s eyes with her tongue out and inviting.   
  
Lucina tried to close her eyes, but her eyelids retreated into her head as the transformation entered its final stage. Her nose slowly flattened out while her jaw went slack, then vanished under the growing glans her face was becoming. As the two former heroes met face-to-face for the last time, Lucina could only dwell on sorrow in her last moments of clarity. “Severa,” she thought, looking tearfully into her friend’s alluring eyes yearning to suck her, “Robin, father, I’m sorry.”  
  
It felt like a kiss. Severa fucked Lucina’s slit-mouth with her tongue while Robin stroked the Exalt’s hair as it fell off in clumps. It felt like her face was being submerged in the water of a bath house. She felt herself getting smaller, her skull losing its shape and with it her brain. Everything that was Lucina was now trapped into eh pink, featureless, bulging glans of Robin’s new cock, slick with Severa’s saliva as she circled her tongue all around it, panting like a dog. Lucina felt herself slipping down a slope before falling off the deep end when Severa’s mouth engulfed her. “Cum…cum…cum…” she repeated to herself while feeling Severa’s lips slide up and down her body. The fell dragon’s thrall spoiled Lucina with her tongue, licking and lapping while Robin face fucked her.   
  
And then, in a flash of white light her consciousness gathered itself and compressed somewhere deep within her balls, sloshing around until she felt Robin tense up and sigh loudly. The waves roiled, currents welled and Robin pulled Severa’s head in tight to the base of her cock as she came. Lucina was squirted into Severa’s eager throat as a wad of cum, barreling down an undulating, swallowing hole that once was her best friend. And at that moment, Lucina was gone.  
  
Without sensation, without any feeling but Severa’s warm insides to comfort her, she faded away into blissful oblivion. 


End file.
